


Valentine Hazards

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [59]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Kira Yukimura, Canon Character of Color, Conversations, Cora Hale & Kira Yukimura Friendship, Drabble, Established Cora Hale/Kira Yukimura, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies Romance, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Cora Hale, POV Bisexual Character, POV Kira Yukimura, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. AU. "But if you want cookies for Valentines day, they’re going to be store bought." Complete.





	Valentine Hazards

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Tightly hugging Cora, Kira asks, “Are you and Derek alright? What happened?”

Squirming out of her grasp, Cora responds, “We’re fine. But if you want cookies for Valentines day, they’re going to be store bought.”

Kissing Cora, she responds, “Hey, don’t worry about Valentines day right now. Do you and Derek need a place to stay?” Remembering Peter, she wonders if there’s any possible way she can just- not offer her girlfriend’s uncle a place after his home caught on fire _again_.

“We’re staying at Peter’s apartment.”

“Right, I forgot- what caused the fire?”

“Me trying to make you cookies.”


End file.
